


Birthday

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam , Dean and Cas surprise Gabriel by giving him a birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Just a little thing I wrote and posted to tumblr for Aria!

Gabriel stretched and yawned under the covers of the bed he shared with Sam.  The scent of blueberry pancakes tickled his nose and he stretched again before sitting up.

He reached over to pat the other side of the bed blindly, found it devoid of any Sam shapes, and decided that getting up would be in his best interest.  Especially if there were pancakes to be had.

So with a snort, he dressed in a pair of boxers and an oversized Sam shirt and shuffled into the kitchen of the bunker.  “’Mornin’” he mumbled and then stopped and blinked.  “Dean?”  

“Gabriel, I thought you were going to sleep the day away.  Come on, sit down.  The last pancake is almost done.”  Dean flashed him a grin before slipping the spatula under the one he was cooking and flipping it.

“What the?” Gabriel sat at the table with a perplexed expression.  “What’s goin on?”

“Cas and Sam will explain when they get back.  For now,” he squinted at the food before adding it to a plate and presenting it to Gabriel, “Eat.”

Gabriel tucked in to the stack, no further complaints.  When he was about halfway finished Sam and Cas came in with grocery bags laden with… stuff.  Did he smell Cinnamon?

Sam dropped a kiss into his hair and he stared up at the three of them from his chair.  “Anyone going to tell me what’s happening?”

Sam laughed.  “Well.  Its been a year since you dropped back into our lives as a human.  I thought we’d celebrate your birthday.”

“Sam, I-” Gabriel swallowed hard.  “You.  Birthday?”

“It is as good a term as any, brother.”  Cas sat next to him and pushed a small brightly wrapped package towards him.  “This is the day you were reborn.”

He couldn’t stop himself.   Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he stood from his seat and gave each of them a hug, lingering on Sam.  “You didn’t have to.”  He whispered into Sam’s shirt.

Sam tilted his head up and pressed a very soft kiss to his lips.  “But i wanted to.  You’re worth it to me.” Then Sam dimpled at him, “And that means you’ll be getting my present tonight.”

Dean gagged and Cas rolled his eyes as Gabriel started to laugh.


End file.
